A Day To Remember
by Vic92091
Summary: Theres an attack on France by the people of Germany and a war begins. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie are sent to the war to fight for their country. But what happens when Odd and Jeremie return without Ulrich? UxY


**_Everyone is 25, even Yumi. Of course, takes place in France.Hope you like my little one shot_**

* * *

It had been a couple of years after everyone left college. Aelita and Jeremie are engaged with Ulrich as his 

best man and Yumi as her maid of honor. Odd and Sam were the seconds. **_(A/n: As in second best _**

**_man and maid of honor)_** The wedding wasn't coming up anytime soon but they still were getting ready.

They all moved into a three bedroom combo. Each room had its own bathroom and there was a living

room and a kitchen, too. Everything seem to be going good until one day everything went wrong.

**_(A/n: This is the German part so Germans… please don't get offended and if you are then you don't have to read this)_**

A guy from Germany came to France and went on a killing spree in Paris. The French were pist(sp?)

when they found out that he was a nazi, sent by the ambassador. Germany declared war on France and

America was happy to help the French defend them. Men were sent to fight, even the innocent ones.

Terrible fate really. Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd were chosen to fight and were sent to Germany.

* * *

It has been 6 months since Sam, Aelita and Yumi saw them. They were excited to hear that some men 

were being sent back home. They went to the airport to pick up their knight in shinny armor. Sadly, things

didn't turn out the way that they planned. The plane did come, though only with Odd and Jeremie. When

nobody else except the pilot came out, Yumi started to worry. The first thing she thought was

"_He's Dead_"

Odd walked up to Yumi and handed her an envelope.

"Ulrich wanted me to give you this" he said to her.

Her mouth was open and she didn't know what to say. So she nodded and took the envelope. She sat

down and looked at it. On the front it read "_To My Love Yumi_" in Ulrichs neat yet messy hand writing.

Yumi opened the envelope slowly, unfolded the piece of paper and began to read

_Dear Yumi, August 20, 2005_

_I'm sorry that I'm not there with you right now. I was stationed at another post. I know what you_

_were thinking when I didn't come: I'm dead. But I'm not. I'm still well and fighting for my country _

_to protect you and everyone else. I may be miles away from you, but you are the only thing that's _

_keeping me going. Everyday, all I think about is coming home to you and the rest of the gang _

_waiting for me. Everyday, I fight with drunk Germans for my freedom and your safety. It had _

_something to do about when your drunk, it doesn't hurt as much when you get shot. The last _

_station that I was at wouldn't let me write letters, saying its harder to say goodbye on a piece of _

_paper. I have to agree. The station that I'm at now is allowing it so Ill write as much as I can to _

_you. This is hard just being away from you. I will, however, be able to come back home in a month _

_on September 20, your birthday **(A/n: no not really, that's my birthday)** The day I will never _

_forget. The day I kissed you for the first time. I love you Yumi. Always have and always will._

_Love, Ulrich_

Yumis eyes were filled with tears. They were both tears of joy and tears of sorrow. She was happy that

he was still alive but sad that she had to wait another month to see him. Yumi was greeted by Sam's hand

on her shoulder. She lead her out of the airport and into the car and they drove home.

* * *

The month had past. Yumi was awoken by her friend with breakfast and presents in bed for a birthday 

surprise. They served her French toast with powder sugar sprinkled on top, two sunny side up eggs and a

glass of orange juice.

"Happy Birthday Yumi" shouted Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita who were carrying the presents.

"We made all your favorites" Sam said who set a breakfast trap on Yumi's lap.

Yumi smiled. She thanks them and they left so she could eat in piece.

When she was done, she grabbed her presents and walked out into the hallway when she realized

something

On the floor, was a trail of red rose petals, leading into the living room. She walked quietly after the trail.

She saw, sitting on the couch, a messy chocolate color haired man who was watching the morning news

on their big screen TV.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

He turned around and put on his trademark smile.

"Yumi" he said in relief getting up and walking in front of her.

Her mouth was wide open. She was in total shock. He smiled again and looked at her. She shook her

head and smiled. She ran to him giving him a huge hug. He too embraced her in his arms.

"I missed you so much Yumi" he said into her ear.

"I missed you too" she replied.

They looked at each other leaned in closer till their lips met in a romanticyet passionate kiss. They were

cut short by a sudden flash. They looked over to see Odd with a camera in his hands and Jeremie, Aelita,

and Sam huddled behind him.

"Oh Yeah! That one is going in the album!" Odd exclaimed smiling.

Yumi and Ulrich laughed, as they looked at each other. The laughing calmed down.

Ulrich caressed Yumi's cheek with his palm. "Happy Birthday Yumi"

Yumi cupped her hand over his. "This is the best birthday ever"

He smiled and they leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**_Very short one shot... i know. It was something that was at the top of my head and took me three days to write it on paper. I wrote the letter in a different font in the beginning but it didnt turn out here and it also messed up on her but everything was writted ok. I think it turned out pretty well, dont you? R&R_**


End file.
